


Artemis

by gwenthemonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 警告：Gramander+骨科，结尾3P暗示，改动过的希腊神话设定1. Theseus － ApolloNewt － ArtemisTina － AthenaQueenie － Aphrodite部长是凡人。其实Apollo是Artemis的弟弟不过这里改成哥哥了2. 此文重点保留了Artemis两个神职：自然之神和virgin之神“父亲宙斯要送她礼物，阿尔忒弥斯选择了永远的贞洁、箭囊，以及远离人间的山林等。”3. 原本传说中爱神和自然神关系不好，此文里去除了这个设定4. 脑补哥哥的长相是Luke Bracey5. Newt出现时的着装参考卢浮宫女神雕塑：本来想写神兄弟玩弄部长的，马德结果写着写着还是变成了一个俗套的爱情故事（。不过想想也好，上次让哥哥拿了第一次，这次给部长出口气（啥然饿好像两次可怜的都是哥哥 我对部长太好了（捂脸。





	Artemis

一开始Theseus并没有太过在意。

他们无尽的生命是如此漫长，难免得学会为自己找点乐子。Newt生性温和，除非有人伤害到他热爱的生灵们。幸好这世上有足够多的动物让Newt去学习和照顾，总不至于令他无聊；而且一般来说，要看到他对一个不是动物的生命感兴趣实在太难得了。所以，Theseus也总是会纵容他极其偶尔的一些小小的…冒险。

“这一次是不同的。”Queenie跟他说，脸上带着梦幻的微笑。她为任何跟爱有关的情绪而兴奋。“我可以感受到。”

Theseus发了一个不置可否的声音。

“我是说真的！”神色微变，Queenie不满地嘟囔，“你不是有预言的能力，难道看不见？”

“即使是父亲也无法看见一切。”Theseus不甚在意地回道，喝了一口葡萄酒，又继续专注于手中即将谱完的诗歌。啊，他的Artemis，他无尽的灵感源泉。

“我觉得你应该更注意一点。”Queenie的脸带上了一抹沉思的表情，视线从他身上移开，彷佛在看向某个很远的地方。“我能感受到，这跟上次那个女孩不同。”

“当然，这次是个男人。”

“Theseus！”

“别担心，我亲爱的Aphrodite.” 他说着，就好像这是某个宇宙真理，不容置疑。“我们都知道，他终会再次回到我身边的。”

就像之前的每一次一样。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

Graves发誓他射到了那头鹿。他听见了箭头入肉的声音，也听到了那头野生动物倒下时沉闷的响声。

但当他策马走过去时，那里什么也没有。

他正疑惑着，就听一旁树丛中传来扑扑簌簌的细微声响。

他下了马，小心翼翼地走到那树丛边，一手轻轻拔出他腰间的短剑，另一只手撩开了那堆植物。

他眼前的景象让他停止了一切动作。

一块被树丛围绕的小空地上，一个红棕色卷短发的女子，穿着寻常的白色束衣短裙，跪坐在一头受了伤的公鹿旁边。Graves立马意识到这头鹿就是他在寻找的猎物。

她发现了他的存在，抬起头望向他。但他看清那张脸的一刻，又不太确定了。

那无疑是一张美丽得让人恍神的脸，但并非纯粹女性化的柔和，她，或他的鼻梁高挺，眉眼秀美但带着英气，下颚也有棱角。

看到他，对方原先无措的神情很快被愤怒代替。

“是你！”声线柔和，但是明显是属于男性的。Graves注意到他的眼睛是最妙不可言的蓝绿色，湿漉漉闪着泪光瞪着他，“你们的种族，为什么总以猎杀动物为乐？”

“我很抱歉。”Graves脱口而出，即使十秒钟前他还在满心想着寻找到他的猎物。

“——真，真的吗？”愤怒稍稍停滞了，似是没有料到他的反应，对方睁大了眼睛，露出意外的神色，其中夹杂着质疑。

“千真万确。”Graves这才反应过来，意识到自己有多真心实意。但是是因为不同的原因。

我很抱歉我的行为成为你伤心难过的原因，让这双眼睛留下了泪水，对此我忍不住致以最真切的歉意。他在心里默默地想。

他的地位和重任，让他已经很久没有体会到这样真切的歉意。

你是谁？你叫什么名字？你来自哪儿？你到底是男人还是女子？对着这个神秘而美丽的生物，他有无数紧要的问题要问，但还未等他开口，接下来发生的事就打断了他的这些思路。

只见对方一只手慢慢拔出了陷入那头鹿腹部的箭，另一只手安慰地轻抚着鹿的头，嘴里发着“嘘…”的声音。那支粘着血的箭被完全拔出后被他（她？）扔在一旁，手覆盖在流血的伤口处。

“他还没死呢。”那人彷佛是自言自语，又彷佛是在跟Graves解释着什么。虽然那人说话时没有看他，而Graves也对对方把那头动物当作人来称呼感到新奇。

突然一阵洁白的光从那手心发出，当光线暗下时，那道伤口完全消失了，恢复成了光滑的皮毛。

Graves感到无法呼吸。他的大脑自动地拼凑起了所有细节：几乎泛着柔光的美丽外貌，即使跪着也难以掩饰的高挑身材，对动物的关爱，治愈的法术，还有，他这才发现的，背上背着的箭筒。

那些箭不是为了动物准备的，而是专门射向那些残忍猎杀动物的人。

Graves慢慢地吞咽了一下。他现在大概应该跪下来，乞求这自然之神的原谅，但他盯着对方温柔看着那头鹿的脸庞，问出来的竟然是，“Artemis…是一个，男人？”

要是他的长官Picquery在场，毫无疑问会（第一万次）质问他是不是活腻了。

那头鹿已经站了起来，亲昵的用吻磨蹭着这位神的脸颊，后者喜爱地扬起笑容——Graves不能克制地注意到，这让他显得更美得惊人。“性别是你们凡人有限的思维所执着的概念。”他（Graves决定了）语气轻飘飘的，没有看向Graves，显然不是第一次面对相似的反应。

“…是这样。”Graves彷佛被施了咒语，身体自动走近，单腿跪倒在那个神的身边，“…你会为所有受伤的动物而哭泣吗？”他无法控制自己语带着迷。

“……你是一个奇怪的凡人。”Artemis瞥了他一眼，很快又低下头，“我爱他们，他们就像我的孩子。”他轻声说，“每当我的孩子被残忍地杀害时，我感到巨大的痛苦。但我不能创造生命，只能拯救他们。”说着他好像又要哭了。

“我真的很抱歉。”Graves忍不住道。

他用手背擦了擦眼睛，嘴角扬起一个笑，“你不用担心，我不会一箭把你射死。我尽量不这么做。”

不知为何Graves完全能够想象。尽管传说中Artemis同样拥有冷酷无情的一面。

“不，不仅仅是为了那头鹿。”他低沉地说，看着对方的脸，“或是所有那些动物。我为你的痛苦感到抱歉：人类是一种十分残忍的生物。”

“没错，你们的确是。”他睁大眼睛看着他，喃喃地说。他脸红了，然后又低下了头，那抹红晕更加深了颜色。那模样与传说中高高在上的神祇是那么不同，几乎让Graves看呆。“但你似乎是其中比较不那么糟糕的一个。谢谢你说的话，那很友善。”

“Percival Graves.”他的理智在斥责：难道他还期望一个神会去记他的名字吗？

谁知Artemis猛地抬头看他，“是你。”

Graves毫无头绪。

“Tina向我们提起过你，你是那个马其顿的将军，对吗？”

“是的…Tina？”

“哦，你们凡人以‘Athena’的名字崇拜她。”他一手捂住嘴，突然压低声音，“我不应该告诉你的，但她认为你是一个卓越的领袖。我想她挺喜欢你的。”

天哪。“愿她的保佑与帝国常在。”Graves不知该说什么，只能恭敬地垂首。接着他抬头看向对方，“那你呢？你也有另外一个…自己的名字吗？”

说真的，Graves也不知道自己在干什么。能与主神交谈已是无上的荣耀，他还获知了尊贵的Athena对他的赏识青睐；作为区区一个凡人，难道他还不能满足吗，难道他还想要更多吗？

“Newt。” 这位身姿纤细的年轻的神对他露出一个小小的微笑，脸上的雀斑在红晕的衬托下像碎金，而蓝绿色的眼睛像最珍贵的宝石，“你可以叫我Newt。”

Graves心脏一记剧烈的跳动彷佛要冲破胸口血肉的束缚。

众神之父啊，请原谅他贪婪无度又胆大妄为的心吧。

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

“父亲不怎么高兴。”Tina一脸担忧地说道，面对Newt时她总是这个表情。

“我都不懂他为什么要在乎。”Newt嘟囔着。“他和母亲成天折腾出一些奇怪的动物扔到人间。”

“你知道这不是问题所在。”Tina手扶额头，好像在抑制不存在的头痛。“你不应该干预凡人间的战争，那是我的工作。父亲对我们的要求不多，但各司其职，的确是其中的一项。”

“但那时情况危急啊，”Newt反抗道，“如果不是Frank把那波斯人的大象撞开，Percival就必死无疑了啊！”

“我以为你在乎大象多过人类。”Tina直直地看着他。“Percival，哈？”

Newt理所当然地脸红了。他知道他没可能瞒过这位同父异母的妹妹，毕竟智慧是她的特质之一。

“父亲也不喜欢这点。”Tina皱着眉头说，“他不喜欢看到他最心爱的孩子跟凡人牵扯太多。父亲并不愚蠢，Newt，算我求求你，不要陷的太深了。”

“‘跟凡人牵扯太多’？”Newt忍不住嗤笑一声，“他倒是以身作则。”

“Newt——”

“够了。”一直坐在他的高背扶椅上的Theseus突然出声。在这场对话中他一直保持着沉默，以至于Newt都快忘了他也在房间里了。

俊美的Apollo慢慢起身走到Newt面前，高大的身材让他垂眼看着他心爱的弟弟。“这些日子我见到你的时间越来越少了。”他低声说道，听不出情绪。

Newt颤抖了一下，睫毛扑闪着抬头看向他的哥哥，“Theseus…”

“Tina，麻烦你出去的时候把门带上，谢谢。”Theseus扬声，但视线没有一刻从Newt的脸上移开。

一阵沉默后，“别对他太严厉了，Theseus。”Tina轻轻地说，然后是铜门关上的声音。

房间里只剩下兄弟两人独处，Theseus盯着Newt看了一会儿后，抬手捧住了Newt一边的脸颊，凑近亲吻他的耳朵。Newt顺从地侧过头，闭上眼睛。

“My Artemis…”Theseus低喃道，“我多么想要将你占为己有，侵占你身体的每一个角落，在你每一寸皮肤上烙下我的印迹，让你发出最甜美的声音…”

“你知道我爱你直到永远，Theseus.”Newt叹息着说，“没有任何事情能改变这个…”

“…但你也知道我们不能…”

“我知道。”Theseus的语气急躁又带着哀伤，非常不像平时的他。这一面只有Newt能看到。“当初我尊重了你的选择，Newt，现在也不会为难你。我是那么爱你…”

他的尾音消失在两人相触的嘴唇间。他有力的舌头霸道地翻搅入侵着Newt的嘴，让后者发出难耐的鼻音，双手环绕抱住他的肩膀。

一吻终了，两人都不禁低喘，他贴着Newt的额头说道，“但坏孩子逃不了惩罚…你自己选，鞭子还是我的手？”

“你的手。”Newt轻声说，脸上的红晕弥漫到耳后。

“脱下你的衣服。”Theseus命令道，语气温柔而不容置疑。

Newt咬着嘴唇，开始解自己的腰带。

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

“你能不能小心一点？我没法时时刻刻保护你。”

“Well, 我不需要你时时刻刻的保护。我不需要你的保护！”

Graves一喊出来就后悔了。他从来不是一个以好脾气著称的男人，常年在军队的生活让他习惯了直接而粗糙的言辞，加上前不久的恶战，让他疲惫。但看到Newt僵住了的身体，和他泫然欲泣的脸，Graves想狠狠揍自己一拳。

“哦对不起，my love，原谅我。”他立马上前握住了Newt的手腕，阻止了他转身。他一用力，顺势将年轻的神搂入怀中，不顾碰到腰上刚刚包扎好的伤口。

“我只是不想让你为我担忧，Newt，我早已习惯了这些。”他坐在床榻边，搂住站在他两腿之间的Newt的腰，“打仗，受伤，这都是我难以避免的事。”

Newt也抱住他靠在他肚子上的脑袋，叹了口气。“你说的对。但我不喜欢…我也没法不担心你，Percy，尤其是现在…”他抚摸着Graves腰间染血的白布，再次施展法术治愈了他的伤口，换来男人闷闷的一声感谢。“我的父亲，还有我的哥哥，他们都不太喜欢我跟你的关系，我怕他们对你做些什么。有时候…”

Graves从他肚子抬起脸，看向他。后者停顿了一会儿，眼神闪烁着看向一边，“有时候我在想，也许我们还是…”

环住他腰身的手臂收紧了。“不。不要现在离开我，在你赐予我这样的感情以后。”

“Percy…”在月光下，不会有人将Newt错认为凡人，而他正在自己的怀里，Graves感到心口闷痛。

“我不知道我做了什么让你垂青于我这个凡人。”他嘶哑地说，“但我宁愿明天就死去，只要今晚能亲吻你的脸。”

再一次地，他不是一个善于言辞的人，如果他拥有Apollo的诗意和才华，他也会为他挚爱的神写长篇的诗歌，赞美关于他的所有一切。但他没有，他只能收紧自己的怀抱，祈求他施与温柔安抚他的心。

“…”Newt眨了眨眼睛，但眨不去眼中的雾气。他跪下来，和Graves目光平视。捧住男人的脸，他主动吻上他的嘴。

纯洁的吻很快染上了肉欲的色彩，刚刚展现了内心了的男人似乎急需感受Newt的存在，感受他所体会到的爱意绝非一头热。他握着Newt的腰让他起身，又抚摸他的大腿指引他屈腿跪到床上，在他身体的两侧；接着炙热而粗糙的手掌滑到了年轻神祇圆润的臀部上。

“我可以吗？”他凝视着Newt，充满爱欲和渴求的声音让他那颗非人类的心脏疯狂加速。他的小腹能感受到男人双腿间坚硬的器官。

他不应该的。他应该马上抽开身，提出用手帮Graves释放欲望，就像他之前做过的那样，或者干脆转身离开，理智地斩断这一切。

Percival不知道。

他真的不应该的。

然而，他想，他从来没有这么想过。Percival冷冽外表下如火焰般灼烧的爱和欲跟Theseus优雅克制的、绵绵不绝的感情是那么相同又不同，Newt迷失了。

他终于懂得Queenie曾经一脸美好又无奈地跟他形容过的那种让人失去理智的“爱情”是什么。

“…”Newt如鲠在喉，说不出话，只是点了点头。

Percival喘着气含住他的喉咙，而他呻吟着闭上了眼睛。

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

Theseus记不起自己上一次这么生气是什么时候了。

他最爱的弟弟，他甜美的Artemis。他做梦也没想过他这样愤怒的对象会是他。

“我爱了你几千年，上万年，从你出生的那一刻开始。”他感到眼前一片泛红。此刻的他与那个快乐，光明的神相差甚远，虽然他的声音仍然平稳， 绝非怒吼。“你却为了一个凡人打破了原则。”

“Theseus，我不知道。”Newt眼含泪水，面对他无疑是震怒了的哥哥不知所措，“我不知道为什么我会变成这样，我也试过抵抗。但我不——”

“父亲非常生气——”

“我根本不在乎父亲怎么想的！”Newt突然大喊出声。一时两人都震住了。

一阵寂静。

“…那我呢。”Theseus突然觉得愤怒像水一般都流走了，只剩下疼痛和悲伤。“你在乎我是怎么想的吗？你在乎我的感受吗？”

感觉到他情绪的变换，Newt的眼泪终于溢出眼眶，划过脸颊。

“Theseus，你一直都在这儿，你是我的一切。”Newt声音颤抖，让Theseus难以控制的心碎。“我不能想象没有你的世界。”

“显然不够特别到让你违背与父亲的诺言。”Theseus苦涩地说。

“…哦。”Newt像是突然明白了什么，他擦了擦眼泪，走到背对着他的神祗后，慢慢抬手从背后抱住了他，将脸贴上他的背。“Percival只是让我懂得了，Theseus，请你一定要明白，我对你的渴望绝不会少一丝一毫。”

高大的背影一抖。

“…你说的是真的？”他转过头，金色的发丝从额头滑落。

“当然。”Newt几近急切地说，他往下摸索握住了Theseus的手，轻柔地摩挲着他的指节。“我是你的，Theseus，只要你还愿意要我。”他的声音还带着哭泣后的鼻音，轻得像一阵林间的风。

金发的神祗终于不能再忍耐，剧烈的感情起伏早已让他失了平日游刃有余的风度，他猛地转身一把将Newt打横抱起，引发后者一声短促的惊叫。

“我永远是你的，Newt。”Theseus亲吻着他的额头，低喃，“不管你还要不要我。”

他抱着他走进卧室。

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

“不要再试图来找他了。”

Graves猛地转过身，看到一个金发的男人站在一棵大树下。

“你是….Theseus？”

“…我毫不惊讶他把我们的名字都告诉你了。”Apollo神两手在胸前交叉，无奈地叹了口气。

“他在哪儿！？”

“你去不了的地方。”Theseus摆摆手打断了Graves想要说话的意图，“听着，Percival Graves，因为某些原因我弟弟尤其的钟意于你，以至于打破了和众神之父的约定，为你…放弃了他的处子之身。”

Graves瞳孔收缩，心一沉。

“我从不知——”

“我知道你不知道。”Theseus面无表情地说，“然而事情已经发生了。你应该感谢Newt是父亲最心爱的孩子，还有父亲第二心爱的Tina和Queenie姐妹替他求情——求其是Queenie，那个爱情狂热患者——不然你早已经到Hades那里报道了。”

Graves张开嘴，不知说什么。

“只是…不要再找他了。”Theseus说完作势要转身。

“等一下！”Graves心脏恐慌地跳动着，“可是我不能——”

“Newt说你让他懂得。”金发神祗侧过头打断他，“…现在你要做的，就是等。”

然后他便消失在树林间。

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

这是一场前所未有的恶战。

Graves粗喘着挥剑砍下又一个敌人的脑袋，心中的感应越发强烈：今天就是那一天了。

战死沙场，是一个军人的荣耀。

他并不惧怕死亡，只是他心中还有所挂念。

Newt。他的Artemis。

自那天树林间与Apollo的对话后，又过了无数个日日夜夜。有时Graves忍不住想，在奥林匹斯山上的一天，会是人世间的多少漫长的时光？

无数的日日夜夜里，他回忆着Newt细腻的皮肤，他修长的双腿，他甜美的喘息…还有他在林间奔跑的身影，他为受伤动物留下的眼泪，他向他诉说那些生灵时熠熠发光的脸庞。

敌人不断的涌来，敌我双方的人数差的太多。战斗仿佛永无止境，而Graves已精疲力尽，再挥不动剑，举不起盾了。

今天就是那天了。转念一想，他几乎有种松了口气的感觉。

波斯人的长矛刺穿了他的胸膛，喉咙里的血液让他不能呼吸。

他的视野边缘开始泛黑，直到一阵亮眼的白光在他眼前展开：朦胧之间他彷佛再次看到Newt，就在他面前，那双美丽的眼睛总是那么湿润，就像林间的小鹿，清澈得不含瑕疵。

Graves的心跳应该越来越慢，然而他却觉得在加速，猛烈地。

那双含泪的眼睛笑着，眼睛的主人向他伸出手。

“Percival，我的Percy，我终于能让你回到我的身边了……”

“My Artemis……”

他握住了他的手。

 

END


End file.
